


Switches Switching mid Switch

by g33kg1rl



Series: Swithes Switching mid-Switch [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All very sweet and gentle, Ass Play, Biting, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hair Pulling, Keith is a power bottom, M/M, Pure Smut, Scratching, Shiro and Keith are Switches, Submission, even with the Dom/Sub undertones, name kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g33kg1rl/pseuds/g33kg1rl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of random smutty encounters between Shiro and Keith - who are totally Switches. </p><p>(Is willing to take prompt ideas for this pairing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switches Switching mid Switch

“Yes Sir”  
By: Melissa the Damgel

 

Shiro liked it when Keith was like this, ordering him out of his clothes even as he yanked his own off. The way Keith would narrow his eyes, his breath catching as he panted, erection flush and full against his belly, dark eyes raking over his body as Shiro slowly did as told. The way he would get impatient with him, stalking forward like a hunting cat, all lines and deadly aim, slapping his hands away from his pants, nails scratching down the length of his belly and through the trail of hair that he chased down into his pants.

 

He especially liked the way Keith hissed and bit at his neck as he clawed his pants open and down. Sometimes Shiro got his feet out of them, sometimes not so much, before Keith pushed him to the bed, and straddled him, his face framed between long fingers and warm palms. He would take his hips, holding tight, gasping into the ravaging kiss Keith attacked with, plundering his lips with all the skill of a master thief.

 

Touching and squeezing Keith’s flesh filled him with mewling sounds vibrating against his tongue, but eventually Keith would slap his hands away, pupils so dark he looked otherworldly, like a god of shadows and fire, his own personal master of pleasures.

 

“You are going to prep me, and stretch me wide because I’m going to ride your cock; but only if you’re good.”

 

“Yes.” Shiro huffed against his lips, his whole body feeling flushed, craving for his hands to touch him, but he sat still, waiting. Keith looked down on him, lips parted and plush, eyes hooded and devouring him. His fingers twitched against his hips, the ache between his legs positively addicting. “May I touch you now?”

 

“Yes Sir.” Keith breathed, nearly moaning as the lube was pressed into his palm and Shiro leaned forward, his lips trailing along Keith’s collarbone, daring to swipe his tongue over the strip of flesh. His fingers slicked, he reached behind Keith, taking a handful of his ass in one hand and massaging his wrinkled and hungry hole with the other. He took his time, watching Keith above him. Keith gripped his hair, running his fingers through the longer length of his discolored white hair with staggering breaths that made his chest jump, made the pulse in his neck quiver. Shiro kissed above his heart, swearing he could feel the racing muscle trip when he sucked a nipple between his lips.

 

Keith arched, moaning, tugging on his hair, and his hole flexed against his fingers, tightening before flaring against his touch, and Shiro teased the tip of his finger inside.

 

“Ah… did… did I say you could… could do that?” Keith pushed his head back, holding him in place and glaring down at him.

 

Shiro shivered, drinking in the flush high on Keith’s cheekbones, the heaving of his chest as he gasped for breath, the dusky nipples perked and seeming so eager for his attention. He licked his lips and pushed his finger in further, curling it, rubbing along the rim with a second, and he moaned with Keith as the young man arched and rolled his body in the same wave of lust and delight at his teasing intrusion.

 

“Please… I want to make you feel good. Can I taste you?” Shiro didn’t know his voice could get so wrecked, thrusting his finger into Keith, the ache between his legs hungering for the tight, hot squeeze around his finger; but he would not disobey him for a momentary delight. Patience. That’s what Keith had taught him. It would only get better the longer he held himself in check.

 

“Yes… yes Sir, please,” Keith whimpered, mouth parting without a sound escaping him as he rolled his hips.

 

Shiro fell forward, taking a nipple into his mouth and he bit with just enough force that Keith whined, low and long, tugging on his hair and thrusting his hips back. But he kept at his pace, holding tight to Keith’s ass and thrusting a finger into him, even and smooth, soothing away the wrinkles and leaving only an eagerness in his wake.

 

“Damnit, Shiro, another.” Keith snarled in his ear, bowed over him, his hips thrusting forward and rubbing his leaking erection against Shiro’s chest. Keith choked a little against his cheek when he pushed back onto his finger. Keith bit him then, taking the top of his ear and biting down. Strangled groans jerked from his throat, right next to his ear, with each jab of his finger.

 

Shiro whimpered, laving Keith’s hard nipple with his tongue, switching to the other as he pushed a second finger into him, his own hips wiggling on the bed, his erection standing full and wet against his belly, but he had no way of relieving the tension there. Not without Keith’s say so.

 

“Shiro… Sir… please…” Keith said his name like each word was punched out of him - and perhaps it was, because Shiro realized he was rocking into him, seeking Keith’s flesh, his hand speeding up as he sucked and tugged on his nipples.

 

He slowed his pace, whining as he did so, because he knew better than to lose his rhythm, to get lost like this without Keith telling him too.

 

“You… you forgot.” Keith bit his earlobe this time, his body slowly slumping against him, raising his ass, reaching back to grab his other cheek and hold himself open.

 

“I want to go faster. Can I?” Shiro panted against Keith’s neck, sweat trickling down his temple, down the dip of his back as he arched his neck and looked up at him.

 

Keith regarded him for sometime, his eyes dipping closed as he jerked backwards, gasping as Shiro’s fingers grazed ever so carefully against that place inside him, teasing the bundle of nerves there to try and please him.

 

“Yes… Sir…” Keith whimpered, and Shiro’s hand sped up, crooking his fingers, stabbing against that place that made Keith wail against his shoulder and his back curve like a cat’s. Shiro moaned too, kissing his cheek, his neck, anything to distract him from trying to thrust up off the bed.

 

He jerked his hand back and forth, rubbing and soothing the way. He paused only long enough to squeeze fresh lube onto his fingers before he got back to work and Keith writhed against him. He pressed forward to rub his erection against his chest, and Keith leaned back to look at his handiwork, reaching down with shaking fingers to rub his precum into Shiro’s pecs.

 

Shiro nudged a third finger inside of him, leaning forward to kiss him, but a hand gripped his hair, forcing his head back till his throat hurt as he gulped.

 

“No.” Keith snapped and Shiro whined as Keith lifted his upper body away from him. He looked just as wrecked as he felt. “Did I tell you you could add another?”

 

“No…” Shiro trembled, his eyes rolling back in his head when teeth scraped over his neck, nipping at his pulse.

 

“Should you have asked?”

 

Shiro tried to nod, but Keith’s fingers only tightened all the further. “Yes.”

 

Keith nodded in reply and tilted his head, nose brushing across his jaw, hot breath puffing against sweat damp skin. “Why is that?”

 

“Because… because…” Shiro trembled, fingers twitching inside him.

 

“Answer me.”

 

“I need to ask if you are ready.”

 

“That’s right.”

 

“I want to add another. I want to do what you told me too…”

 

“Mmm, how do you ask?”

 

“Keith, please… may I?”

 

Keith’s breath hitched, fingers tightening in his hair, his whole body quivering in his hands. “Yes Sir-” was all he got out before Shiro’s three fingers thrust into him, fast and smooth, the lube making wet sounds as he pumped them in and out of Keith, scissoring and rubbing across the rim that felt so warm and smooth now. He moaned and Keith mewled, back arching and curving, his thighs quivering on either side of him.

 

Though he lost himself in the feeling of fulfilling Keith’s demand to stretch him, Shiro whimpered as he rolled his hips between Keith’s legs, still free of any contact.

 

“Keith… can I-”

 

“You don’t do anything I don’t tell you.” Keith bit out like a petulant brat, his ass moving and pushing against his fingers.

 

“Keith…” Shiro bit at his jaw and Keith groaned low and long.

 

As if realizing he didn’t want some silly old fingers anymore either, Keith yanked his hand away, slapping at his hands when he tried to hold onto him, and then grabbed his wrists and planted his palms against the bedding. Shiro reclined just enough that he could gaze up at Keith, stretched out and looming with pale, shining skin, and a flush that made his lips look bitten red and his eyes dark pools of want.

 

Keith set a foot on the bed, lowered himself, and just like that, Shiro was engulfed in clenching heat that knotted his gut and made his head fall back with a groan low and long. He watched, helpless to touch, or move, or taste the young man above him. He watched and writhed under him as Keith planted hot, sticky hands against his chest and raised himself up and dropped himself down faster and faster, his eyes closing, his mouth open and flat stomach contracting. His cock slapped against Shiro’s belly. Shiro arched his neck, leaning toward him, grunting, lips tingling, and hands where Keith left them. He huffed, shaking with the weight of pleasure Keith dropped over him. His hips thrust upward, having just enough leverage to surprise Keith with the movement.

 

Keith howled above him, brow knotted, face slack with nothing but pleasure, and he rolled himself upward and back, taking Shiro to the root and back, dragging every inch of his quaking hole along his ridged flesh.

 

Faster and more desperate, indistinct words slipping out of Keith’s mouth as he bounced on Shiro’s lap. He whined, falling forward, his hands reaching for Shiro, one gripped his hair and he dragged him forward, kissing him, teeth biting his lips. The other slid around his shoulders and clawed at his back, his hips still moving and his nails scratching across the wide expanse of his back.

 

“More… more… Sir, please…” he panted against his mouth. His face contorted, back curling and hips grinding against his, and Keith wailed against his lips as his nails dug savagely into his flesh.

 

Like a switch, like a tidal wave swelling toward land to make the perfect wave, Shiro jerked forward, hands steel tight upon Keith’s hips, and he flipped him, throwing him to his back, knees up over his shoulders, and Shiro slammed back into him, looming over him, thrusting into him, a snarl of his own escaping his lips as he took, owned. He snatched Keith’s hands clawing into his, pinning them to the bed, trapping him beneath him, and he watched as Keith blossomed and shattered under him.

 

He wailed, back arching, hips jerking, thighs trembling against his cheeks. Shiro bit his thigh and Keith writhed and tugged against the steel of his hands as precum splattered his belly in a clear speckling.

 

Shiro wanted to taste him. But later. Right now, he was in charge.

 

His rhythm increased, jackhammering into the yowling man beneath him, releasing one hand to snatch at a knee and spread his leg wide, giving him more room, making him tighten beneath him, making him twist and beg him for more.

 

“Sir!” Keith sobbed, clawing at the bedding, at Shiro’s arm, reaching for his neck to just hold onto him as his body jolted and thrummed around him.

 

Shiro groaned and pumped into him, his body tightening, a tingle at the base of his spine, a feeling of drawing eagerness consuming him and left him walking the knife’s edge of pleasure and disappointment.

 

“Keith,” he panted, blinking past the sweat dripping into his eyes.

 

“Shiro! Sir… more!” Keith dug his nails into the back of his neck, and Shiro growled and tightened his grip on his other wrist, eyes boring into Keith’s glazed and hooded ones.

 

“More?”

 

“Yes Sir!”

 

He thrust hard into him, making Keith’s toes curl and his back to arch off the bed, his voice rough and hoarse.

 

“Cum.”

 

“Sir!” Keith screamed and nearly came off the bed as his hips jerked, his ass tightened around Shiro’s cock, and his erection twitched, splattering pearly stripes across his stomach and chest, his breath hiccuping and desperate with little whimpers and cries of joy. He twisted under him, moaning and arching, eyes closed, mouth open, his whole body flush and hungry.

 

Shiro pumped into him, past the tightening ring, and he dipped his head to kiss Keith’s vibrating throat as sharp sounds of pleasure escaped him. He thrust into him, riding out Keith’s orgasm, his hips quickening, his toes curling, his brow knotted as his orgasm flirted with him-

 

“Cum in me, Sir.” Keith hissed, fingers curling in his hair, nails scratching his flesh in near painful drags down his back.

 

And Shiro roared against his throat, biting his shoulder, and the perfect wave he rode with Keith crashed over him, swallowing him whole till he found himself drowning as his orgasm smothered him and left every inch of his skin raw and tingling.

 

Perfect. He moved in him for some time, unable to hold still, just as Keith hadn’t been able to lay still after. He kissed him, nipped his lips, sucked on his tongue, fingers curling together as they reached for one another, and he sank into Keith, tasting cum, and sweat, and a spice so unique to Keith, it had no name.

 

Keith pushed his damp hair out of his eyes, his own blown, and dark, and sated. Behind the obvious, within the dark pools his pupils made, sat a hint of silver and blue, just specks really, just enough to make his dark eyes shine in the rising sun at dawn, or look near purple and ethereal at its setting. Shiro kissed the corner of his eye. Heart still pounding, his breath still came too fast to him, but not so much that he couldn’t hum in satisfaction and nuzzle him under his chin.

 

They touched and kissed, slow, gentle, like this was the first time they had ever touched one another. Shiro liked it when Keith begged for his touches like this, little kitten kisses, a fluttering of long lashes across his cheeks, the slow slide of palms over scratches along his back and neck. He loved it really. He loved him.

 

Shiro especially liked it when Keith whispered it right back to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I am on antibiotics right now after being bit by a cat, so I was EXTREMELY loopy yesterday and all I could think about was Keith straddling Shiro and being a power-bottom. I know, I know, no excuse for writing complete and utter smut - but my friend Anon is also to blame because she told me I HAD to write this for her, and so I do as I'm told...especially looped up on medicine. 
> 
> But I do totally have this idea in my head that Keih is a total power bottom, has a name-kink for Shiro and that's why he calls him "Sir" all the time, and Shiro is soooooo okay with Keith being a power bottom. BUT, Keith also loves Shiro dominating him and holding him down and feeling powerless as Shiro does what he wants. and Shiro is also very much okay with Keith topping him (and may have a kink or two of his own).
> 
> ....So this was born. I hope you liked it. .... I will not apologize for this smutfest.
> 
> And I'm totally willing to take suggestions or idea prompts for this couple (it doesn't HAVE to be smutty, the smut just makes it more fun. I LOVE writing character growth/moments as well.)


End file.
